


Episode IV: Beginner’s Luck

by FilmOSophie



Series: The Game for the Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, GfG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Kylo wins fairly the first time. He uses this opportunity to turn the game against his opponent
Relationships: Reylo
Series: The Game for the Galaxy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Episode IV: Beginner’s Luck

‘It would seem fortune does not favour scavengers tonight...’ Kylo observed with a smug grin.  
‘Go ahead, bask in your beginner’s luck!’  
‘Such envious burst is balsam! But I’ll still leave you the chance to win your precious intelligence. If you are willing to bet the location of the rebel base against it, that is...’  
Rey was taken aback by this unexpected proposition and Kylo couldn’t resist the temptation to taunt her:  
‘Are you afraid Lady Luck might fail you again, scavenger? As she did in so many occasions, when you used to bet your quarter portion against a real meal...’  
‘Not at all’ she went on, unaffected by his attempt to stir old demons. ‘I will make the bet, but it will take three wins in a row this time...’  
‘I trust my luck... Agreed!’ Ren answered readily.  
‘And you should you also increase your stake...’  
‘What do you want against the coordinates of the rebel base?’  
‘You are the Supreme Leader of the entire galaxy’ she observed. ‘Sky knows no limit to what I can ask...’


End file.
